


Makes approx. 14 (Enough for one hungry Alpha)

by Derles



Series: On the road to his heart, detour through his stomach. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Bribery, M/M, Puppy Love, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derles/pseuds/Derles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha-Ha, so this is a sweet Little story about Stiles baking some cookies :)<br/>This is a un-betaed Work, notes at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes approx. 14 (Enough for one hungry Alpha)

**Makes approx. 14 (Enough for one hungry Alpha)**

♫ My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard ♭

♬ Damn right! It’s better than yours, I could teach you, but I’d have to charge! ♪

 

Stiles was dancing around the kitchen in his underwear, singing aloud, he was in a good mood. A very good mood indeed.

He had gotten the idea to make chewy chocolate chip cookies. _Ummm, chocolate chip!_

Stiles had a sweet tooth; actually all his teeth were sweet teeth. He was practically made of sucker and unsaturated fat, it was a miracle that he wasn’t fat, he thought to himself as he looked at the recipe.  

 

**150g soft unsalted butter**

“Right!” He went over to the fridge and took out some butter. He needed a scale to measure out the right amount for the cookies, they were in one of the lower cupboards, he just had to figure out which one. After a couple of attempts, he found what he was looking for.

 

Stiles read from the recipe, _Melt the butter and let it cool a bit. Put the brown and white sugars…_ Sugars? He looked at the recipe again, right! Maybe I should have found all the ingredients first. Stiles moved around the kitchen, finding all the ingredients before he continued.

**150g soft unsalted butter**

**125g soft light brown sugar**

**100g caster sugar**

**2 teaspoons vanilla extract**

**1 egg, fridge-cold**

**1 egg yolk, fridge-cold**

**300g flour**

**1/2 teaspoon bicarbonate of soda**

**1 x 326g packet of milk chocolate morsels or choc chips**

 

**1 x large baking sheet**

 

“Okay, back on track, Stilinski!”

_Preheat the oven to 170C/gas mark 3.  Line a baking sheet with baking parchment._

 

Stiles turns on the oven, Melts the butter and lets it cool down. He adds the brown and white sugar into a bowl and pours the slightly cooled melted butter over it, and mixes it together.

“So far, so good.” Stiles was pretty happy about how it was going for him, he liked cooking, but he didn’t have that much experience.

 

_Beat in the vanilla, the cold egg and cold egg yolk until your mixture is light and creamy._

_Slowly mix in the flour and the bicarbonate. Until just blended, then fold in the chocolate chips._

 

“I can’t wait to dig into these little beauties when they are done.” He mixed the ingredients and folded in the chocolate.

_Scoop the cookie dough into an American quarter-cup measure or a 60ml round ice-cream scoop and drop onto the prepared baking sheet, plopping the cookies down about 8cm apart._

 

“Okay, where is the baking sheet?” As Stiles looked for the baking sheet, he heard a noise outside of the kitchen window. He tried to see if there was anyone there, but as he couldn’t see anything, he ignored it and continued working on his cookies.

_Bake for 15-17 minutes in the preheated oven, or until the edges are lightly toasted.  Cool on the baking sheet for 5 minutes before transferring to wire racks._

 

Stiles had just put the cookies in the oven when he heard someone behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when he heard someone talking; he spun around and saw Derek standing right there, close up and personal.

“Holy fuck! What the hell?” Stiles heart was racing a mile a minute; he was completely overwhelmed by Derek’s presence in the kitchen. Derek however, was calm as always. He just looked up and down Stiles, studying him.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Derek raised an eyebrow as his gaze meet Stiles’, it send chills down Stiles spine and made his body tingle all over. “I smelled something nice.” Derek was as vague as always, not much of a talker.

_Something nice?_ Stiles was a little confused by what he had said, but then as he started to calm himself down, he responded. “Oh, I’m making cookies.”

“You’re baking cookies?” The way that Derek’s ears made a slight twitching movement as he said it, made Stiles think of Derek as one of those anime characters with dog-ears and a tail.

Derek was just staring at the oven, completely ignoring Stiles or anything else around him. Stiles tried to get through to him. “Do you… do you want one? When they are done I mean.”

Derek just nodded slightly, he didn’t look away from the cookies, his gaze was fixed on the warm chocolate goodies baking away in the oven.

Stiles hadn’t seen Derek like this before, to think that a few chocolate cookies could make a strong and fierce alpha behave like a cute little puppy. “You do know that they need to cook before you can eat them, right?”

Derek finally looked away from the oven and over at Stiles, but as soon as he did, Stiles almost wished that he hadn’t. Stiles was still standing there in his undies, he was practically naked.

“So…”

_Wow, a whole word, way to go Derek._ Stiles did his best not to say it aloud; Derek didn’t have the best sense of humor, at least not according to Stiles.

“They need about 10 more minutes before they’ll be done.”

Derek nodded again, simple answers and simple thoughts, that’s what Stiles thought. But he did like Derek, and he had saved his life more than once, that counted for something. “I’ll go put on a shirt… just, don’t move!”

Derek waited in the kitchen as he had been told to, he was bravery well behaved when food was involved. As Stiles grabbed a shirt of his bed and threw it over his head, he thought about other ways to use food to make Derek obey.

 

* * *

 

“We are watching the notebook!”

“No”

“Derek!”

“NO”

“Okay, but then you can’t have any of my homemade apple-pie.”

Derek presses play and sits down on the couch. “Pie, now!”

 

* * *

 

_Stilinski, you’re a genius._ Stiles was smiling at himself as he walked back into the kitchen, Derek hadn’t moved at all. He had started drooling slightly as he stared hopelessly at the cookies that were just about ready to come out of the oven.

“Okay, they seem like they are ready to come out.” Stiles grabbed an apron and pulled the hot cookies from the oven. Derek was already trying to take them from him before he had even put them down on the countertop.

“NO, Bad wolf!” Derek glared at him, maybe that wasn’t the brightest idea you’d ever gotten Stilinski. Nevertheless, they needed to cool down before he could eat one, and Stiles wasn’t afraid to tell him off.

Derek looked annoyed, but he relaxed a little and watched Stiles put the cookies down to cool. Stiles smiled proudly, he had made some nice looking cookies. “Now, we wait.”

That clearly didn’t work for Derek, he suddenly looked towards the front door of the house. “Someone’s coming.”

Stiles looked at Derek, and then towards the hallway and the front door. “What? Are you sure?”

Derek gave his signature reply, silent nodding. Stiles didn’t want to argue with him, after all he didn’t have werewolf hearing like Derek. So if he said that there was someone at the door, Stiles just had to believe him. He walked over and waited in front of the door, waiting, just waiting. _Hm, nothing is happening?_

Stiles opened the door since nobody knocked; there was nobody outside either, what was going on?

Stiles closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. “Derek, there wasn’t anyone there. Why did you…”

Stiles spotted Derek standing over the cookies; or what was left of them really. He had crumbs all over his face and a sinister smile on his lips, when he spotted Stiles in the doorway; he quickly grabbed the last cookie and made a break for it.

“FUCK ME! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MUD!”

Stiles went for it, he tackled Derek with all his strength, witch compared to Derek’s, was nothing. Derek just stood there with Stiles jumping up and down trying to get the last cookie. “Give it here! Damn you Derek!”

Derek was holding the cookie up over Stiles head, there was no way that he was going to get it from him.

“Please, Derek! You already ate the rest; I’ve worked hard for these cookies!” Stiles had no choice but to play the pity-card, and it seemed to work. Derek lowered his hand down and presented the cookie, Stiles quickly grabbed it from his hand.

As soon as he had the cookie in his hand, Stiles felt confident that he was in a position where he could yell at Derek. “Stupid wolf! How dare you eat all my cookies! If I had a rolled up newspaper, you’d get such a beating!”

_CRUNCH… CHRUNCH… CHRUCH…_

Stiles had barely noticed what had happened before it was too late; Derek had swiped the cookie from his hand and eaten it. He had eaten the last cookie…. The last cookie… they were all gone!

Stiles collapsed on the floor, they were all gone, he wouldn’t get to eat any delicious chocolate cookies. He started crying and looked rather sad as he sat on the floor. Derek was over by an opened window in the living room, he did look kind of sad about what he had done.

“Stiles.” His voice was low and soft, almost comforting Stiles ever so slightly as the sound reached his ear.

_Sniff… Sob…_ “Yes…”

“Next time, add some nuts.” And with that, Derek was out the window and on his way.

Stiles was left on the floor, confused, sad, and hungry for cookies.

“DEREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m in need of another Beta. My current Beta is very sweet and I love her to death, and I would never want to get rid of her, but she has so much on her plate that I need someone else to help me with other stories and stuff.   
> So English isn’t my first language, and the thing that I need the most is spellchecking. That’s my greatest weakness, and therefore the thing I need the most help with. Everything else that you want to bring to the table is greatly appreciated; tell me what is good, what’s bad. Add stuff; edit things, if we make great music together, anything is possible ;) 
> 
> If you are reading this, then you have probably read some of my stuff, so send me an e-mail if you want. At the very least, we can have a little chat and a laugh together, so what are you waiting for. E-mail NOW!


End file.
